Lírio dos Vales
by Tekalves-chan
Summary: Ela tem habilidades que há anos não se via em lugar algum. Ele precisava salvá-la toda vez que se encontram. Amizades, momentos divertidos, momentos tensos e tristes são coisas às vezes inevitáveis na vida. Mas a confiança é construída aos poucos e é capaz de vencer qualquer obstáculo. InuxKag; MirxSan. Uma fic baseada em várias histórias, até mesmo na do mangá.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lírio dos Vales**_

**_Era uma noite escura e estrelada, a lua iluminava a pacata cidade juntamente às estrelas naquela noite. Uma menina de cabelos negros e lisos olhava aquela imensidão noturna perto do rio no parque ecológico, recebera a notícia mais cedo de que seus pais não voltariam naquele dia._**

**_Uma lágrima solitária caiu de seu olho direito, desenhando o trajeto do mesmo à boca; sabia que seus pais haviam desaparecido, só que seu avô e irmão apenas queria privá-la de sofrer. No entanto, mesmo sendo criança, entendia o que acontecia. Quem não entenderia ao ver seus pais serem arrastados contra a vontade até um local escuro? Depois dos tiros teve a sensação de que não os veria mais, por outro lado tinha a sensação que algo estava para mudar em sua vida._**

**_Mal ela sabia que, na verdade, tudo fazia parte de um plano de um ser desprezível, que ataca com todas as "cartas na manga" sem jamais sujar as próprias mãos. Sabia que agora seus parentes fariam de tudo para protegê-la e para agradá-la; suspirou cansada, hora de voltar à sua vida. Por enquanto nada aconteceria, mas aos seus dezoito anos, tudo mudaria._**

Capítulo Um

O dia se iniciara languidamente, os raios solares, com movimentos preguiçosos, iluminaram a cidade anunciando o início de mais um dia de lutas a serem conquistadas pelos profissionais de todas as áreas. A movimentação da cidade começara cedo, desde as cinco da manhã era possível ouvir o som de carros, bicicletas, até pessoas conversando.

Uma jovem caminhava pelas ruas, aparentemente, sem rumo algum. Seu longo cabelo negro dançava de acordo com o ritmo ditado pelo vento, a pele branca estava escondida pela roupa de frio, fazia sol, embora fosse um dia comum de inverno, os olhos azuis com um leve tom esverdeado brilhavam alegremente; estava animadíssima com o dia que estava por vir, nem sabia por onde começar. Estava para completar dezoito anos e não escondia a animação disso; como prometido ela mudaria de casa, ficaria com o apartamento que seus pais lhe disseram que um dia lhe dariam, teria a moto de seu pai e mais algumas coisas que não se lembrava no momento.

Sairia com as meninas à noite para comemorar a data. Mal podia esperar para poder curtir a nova fase de sua vida e ela mal podia imaginar que tudo estava para mudar drasticamente. Animada com todas as mudanças que haveria de fazer, nem percebeu que acabou por parar em um lugar incomum; pra dizer a verdade, aquele parque abandonado não era uma das coisas mais atrativas em Tóquio.

Estranhou ter ido ali. Provavelmente fora para ali porque... _Espere aí, foi aqui que..._ Sim. Ela se lembrava de tudo muito bem.

**FLASH BACK – ON**

**Ela balançava alegremente no balanço enquanto seus pais a observavam feliz. O mais novo havia ficado em casa com o pai da mulher de cabelos cor de terra molhada e olhos cor de chocolate. O homem de cabelos negros sorria, estava tudo perfeito, como sempre sonhara; chega de problemas com sua família que estava fora do país, seus olhos azuis brilharam ao ver a menina correr em direção a eles com um sorriso estampado. A jovenzinha não sabia explicar a felicidade que tinha.**

**De repente viu seu pai sério e sussurrar alguma coisa no ouvido da mãe, que olhou preocupada para a filha. A mesma já não entendia o que acontecia, eles a afastaram como se não a conhecessem e então... Foram levados...**

**- Haha-ue! Chichi-ue!**

**Mas eles não respondiam, tentou chegar perto deles até que...**

**FLASH BACK – OFF**

- Kagome?

Despertou de seu devaneio rapidamente por uma voz conhecida, virou-se e encontrou Eri, Yuka e Ayumi a encarando sorrindo, segurando cada uma seu respectivo sorvete. Elas pareciam conversar sobre coisas engraçadas, uma vez que Ayumi estava com os olhos marejados e não parava de rir.

Eri tinha o cabelo curtíssimo, rosto delicado e olhos da mesma cor que o cabelo liso: marrom, mas não era qualquer marrom, era bem mais escuro que um tom de chocolate, mas não chegava a ser negro; a pele clara era iluminada pelo sol da manhã, com certeza deve ter passado o protetor, ela era a mais cuidadosa das quatro. Yuka tinha o cabelo liso dois dedos acima dos ombros, o havia pintado no tom de vinho, até combinara com seus olhos quase negros também, mas levemente puxados para o verde; a pele clara era do mesmo tom de Eri, sempre fora a mais preocupada com a beleza, então dava um jeito de manter todas arrumadas. Ayumi era a mais divertida, o cabelo enrolado cor de noz moscada estava um dedo abaixo do ombro e já anunciara que iria cortar esse "um dedo" de diferença, gostava de mantê-lo à altura dos ombros; os olhos negros brilhavam divertidos a todo o momento e era uma das mais estudiosas do grupo, a pele também era do mesmo que as outras duas. Apenas Kagome tinha a pele bem mais clara, cabelo longo até a cintura, que, mesmo sendo liso, ondulava nas pontas e na franja por conta do repicado. Era a mais alta também, com seu metro e sessenta e cinco, assim como Yuka; Eri tinha um metro e sessenta e três e Ayumi, um metro e sessenta.

- Está tudo bem, Kagome? – indagou Eri.

- Hai. Só... – voltou a encarar o balanço – Me lembrei de coisas que... Fazia tempo que não me lembrava.

- Entendo. Venha, vamos arrumar suas coisas para a mudança.

- Yoshi!

Seguiu-as até sua atual casa. Ela morava no alto de um morro que, para chegar até o topo, era necessário subir uma escadaria longuíssima, que dava acesso ao pátio do templo que era cuidado por seu avô. A família Higurashi cuida daquele lugar há tantos séculos que nem mesmo o avô dela saberia dizer. Ao lado do templo, ficava uma velha árvore chamada Goshin Boku, ela tinha uma ferida, uma marca que provava o quanto ela passou e ainda continuava ali. Kagome amava ficar perto dela, sentia-se em paz e feliz, era seu consolo às vezes quando chorava pelos pais, coisa que havia anos que não fazia.

Quando chegaram ao pé da escadaria, correram o máximo que puderam, disputando quem chegaria primeiro, costume que elas mesma criaram. E quem venceu desta vez? Eri! Geralmente era ela mesmo quem vencia, já que praticava corrida. Ela sorriu vitoriosa, zombando das outras.

- Que bando de meninas fracas! Não conseguem nem subir uma escada rapidinho. – ela dizia.

- Não vale Eri-chan! – reclamou Ayumi – Você treina e nós não.

- Qual o problema Kagome? – indaga Yuka

Kagome revirou os olhos enquanto as amigas brigava e olhou para sua casa. _Que estranho! Não me lembro de ter deixado a porta aberta. Será que jii-chan saiu com Souta? Ou será que..._ Congelou ao pensar na possibilidade. Será que havia acontecido? Seu avô não seria tão imprudente em deixar a casa aberta assim.

Andou até a casa de dois andares e, ao chegar a porta, passou a andar cautelosamente. Fez sinal para as meninas ficarem onde estavam que ela estava indo verificar; precisava fazê-lo. Andou pé ante pé, averiguando a presença de alguém por ali, se é que havia alguém.

- Olá. – arriscou – Tem alguém em aqui? – nenhuma resposta fora dada – Jii-chan? Souta? Jii-chan?

- Olá meninas. – uma voz levemente rouca soou atrás das jovens que logo gritaram.

- UUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA!

Assustada, Kagome olha para trás e vê as três caindo na sala de sua casa. Sem entender o que ocorrera se aproxima delas e indaga:

- Ei, o que aconteceu?

- Alguém...

- Na porta. – gaguejavam.

- Na porta? – Kagome andou até a porta e, ao identificar a pessoa sorriu – Olá jii-chan. Gomen ne, me atrasei um pouco mais que o esperado.

- Tudo bem Kagome. Suas amigas estão bem? As cumprimentei e de repente entraram gritando.

- Estranhei a porta ter ficado aberta. Achei que havia intrusos. – explicou ao senhor – O senhor esqueceu a porta aberta.

- Eu deixei aberta porque saí agorinha mesmo para pegar um amuleto no depósito. Estou fazendo um novo estudo sobre os amuletos que protegem de a casa de animais indesejáveis (inventei isso, sei lá se existe mesmo hein!).

- Entendi. Tudo bem. Onde está Souta?

- Na casa de Akio-kun, aquele menino só sabe ficar na casa dos outros!

- Calma jii-chan. Ele tinha falado que tinha trabalho de escola para essa semana.

- Está falando daquele de duas semanas atrás?

- Não, estou falando do que ele trouxe ontem.

- Ontem? Ele nem me mostrou!

A jovem riu.

- Acalme-se jii-chan. Provavelmente ele combinou tudo com os colegas.

- Ele devia me avisar.

- Ele me avisou.

- Mas a partir de amanhã você não estará aqui, se ele continuar a me esconder as coisas, como poderei cuidar dele?

Ela suspirou cansada, mais uma vez seu avô discutia sobre aquilo. Estava exausta do quanto seu avô reclamava que eles não queriam ouvir os conselhos dele e que deveriam prestar mais atenção aos mais velhos, uma vez que são velhos.

- Jii-chan, minhas amigas estão aqui e preciso dar atenção a elas. – informou.

- Claro, claro. E deixa o pobre velho aqui isolado, como sempre. – resmungou.

Não conseguiu evitar o riso baixo de ver seu avô resmungando a mesma coisa de sempre; entrou na casa e foi direto ao seu quarto no andar de cima, provavelmente as meninas estavam lá. Entrou no quarto e não encontrou ninguém, olhou pela janela e as viu descendo a escadaria. _Mas o qu... Por que estão indo embora?_ Seu celular tocou. Verificou o que era, uma mensagem da Yuka: "Kagome-chan, precisamos ir para casa arrumar certas coisas. VVA! Bjin".

- Legal. – ironizou.

- Kagome! – ouviu a voz de seu avô – Faça o almoço!

- Já vou!

Respirou fundo, olhou para fora da janela mais uma vez. Como estariam seus pais? Cada dia menos se fazia essa pergunta, não se lembrava muito deles, nem fazia questão de lembrar. Seu avô lhe disse uma vez que se tratava de um sequestro, mas ela realmente nunca quis saber o que aconteceu. Suspirou pesadamente, precisava cozinhar. Desceu e logo estava almoçando com seu avô.

XXXXX

Em um lugar pouco afastado ali, um rapaz de lisos cabelos negros, longos até pouco abaixo do quadril observava as pessoas ali passando, sentado sobre um tronco de árvore no parque ecológico. Planejava mentalmente meios de conseguir chegar a determinado objeto que, apenas conhecera, por ter ouvido um comentário. Sabia que não era apenas boato, considerando de quem ouvira e também por ter visto tal objeto muito tempo atrás.

Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos que se faziam de travesseiro para que ele recostasse-se na árvore. Fechou os olhos, pois assim não seria incomodado, pensando em como poderia localizar o item de seu desejo. Suspirou levemente. Acordou de repente por ter sentido algo em seu pescoço, bateu no local e viu uma pulga cair, completamente amassada.

- Kuso! Não tem outra forma de chamar minha atenção?! – indagou raivoso voltando à sua posição anterior.

- Sumimasen Inuyasha-sama. Estava passando por aqui e resolvi dar uma visitinha. – pulou sorrindo no joelho do rapaz.

- Você não tinha que vigiar um túmulo? – pergunta mantendo-se em sua posição.

- Ahhh sim! Mas quis vim te ver.

O moreno abriu os olhos, desencostou o corpo da madeira e olhou desconfiado para o pequeno ser em seu joelho.

- Por que esse interesse agora?

- Nada demais. Precisava esticar as patinhas!

- Bah! Já sabe que estou bem. Agora vá, quero descansar. – disse voltando à sua posição mais uma vez.

- Tudo bem. Já sabe por onde começar a busca?

O rapaz suspirou.

- Não faço a menor ideia. Só sei que está por aqui em Tóquio.

- Espero que consiga, Inuyasha-sama! Bem... Agora vou voltar para a cova! Seu chichi-ue não ia gostar muito que o deixasse, não é?

_Se é que ele queria você lá, não é jiji?_ Ele não pôde deixar de pensar, mas não disse nada, nem se quer permitiu que algo se passasse em seu rosto revelando o que pensara. O ambiente ficou silencioso, do jeito que ele gostava. Apesar do movimento de carros e algumas pessoas passando por ali, sentiu-se como há muito não sentia.

- Souta! Venha aqui Souta! – ele ouviu uma voz feminina gritar.

_Kuso! Hoje por acaso é dia de excursão nesse parque?_ Endireitou o corpo e congelou ao ver uma figura feminina correr; ela estava um pouco distante, de certo não o veria, mas ele a viu e sentiu-se totalmente travado, não sabia se era raiva ou se era pela surpresa. Levantou-se, pulou alguns galhos agilmente e ficou acima da jovem de cabelo negros que se mostrava preocupada com o paradeiro do tal Souta.

- Kuso! Logo hoje Souta! – reclamava – Jii-chan vai me matar se algo te acontecer, especialmente hoje!

A fim de vê-la melhor, o moreno desceu e conseguiu a visão perfeita do rosto dela. Como parecia com aquela que ele conhecera, aquela que agora, para ele, morrera; só soube que não era ela por causa dos olhos azuis da que encarava naquele exato momento. A viu olhando em sua direção, tentou se desviar para que ela não o visse, mas acabou por cair e foi inevitável o contato.

- Você está bem? – ao ouvir a voz melodiosa ao seu ouvido a fitou, ela estava estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo – Gomen ne, te assustei?

Ele olhou a mão dela, olhou para ela e repetiu o ato várias vezes. Ela queria ajuda-lo. _Não preciso da ajuda de ninguém, principalmente de uma humana fraca!_ Levantou-se sem dizer uma palavra, limpou-se e se pôs a andar em seu caminho.

- Hei! Espere! – não parou – Você viu um menino de cabelos negros lisos, pele um pouco mais morena que a minha e dessa altura? – indicou a altura com sua mão e ele manteve-se em seu caminho. – Ei! Seu sem educação! Poderia me dizer se viu meu otouto?

- Não. – disse por fim ainda andando – Não vi ninguém.

Ela suspirou. _Que cara difícil!_ Ela pensou.

- Bom, de qualquer jeito – ela disse – obrigada.

Ele parou. Não esperava um agradecimento. Mesmo tendo-a ouvido sair, virou-se na direção que ela tomara. Podia parecer fisicamente com "ela", mas, com certeza, não tinha as mesmas atitudes. Quem era ela? Não negava que a curiosidade o assaltou de forma até imprevisível, no entanto não se renderia facilmente a tal impulso. Voltou a seguir seu caminho, tinha a sensação de encontraria a jovem de novo, até mais cedo do que imaginava.

XXXXX

Kagome ainda procurava Souta no parque ecológico. _Onde esse menino se enfiou? Que droga! Eu avisei que tinha de comprar um vestido e ele fica se comportando assim! Nunca mais saio com ele!_ Suspirou e sentou-se no banco embaixo de uma árvore ali perto, queria ter aproveitado melhor a véspera de seu aniversário. Olhou para frente e viu o rapaz que vira cair, fazia algum tempinho. Ele era estranho, sem contar um completo mal educado e tão bonito... _Ihhhh, não posso começar a pensar assim._ Acabou por rir de tal pensamento, achar um rapaz bonito não era nada demais, não é? Já que não o encontraria de novo tão cedo, pelo menos era o que achava que iria acontecer.

Bem... mais um fic... Vamos ver no que vai dar,né? -_-'


	2. Chapter 2

**Mil desculpas... Fiquei com menos tempo do que imaginei e não conseguir publicar esse capítulo antes de hoje... Espero que gostem**

Capítulo dois

Era noite, Kagome ainda se recuperava da busca que seu avô lhe obrigara a fazer, afinal Souta havia desaparecido da casa de seu colega e não conseguiu segurar-se quando o encontrou: deu um sermão daqueles para no final o abraçar mostrando o quanto estava preocupada. Respirou fundo, logo sua vida mudaria. Conseguira passar para Medicina só que começará a estudar apenas no semestre seguinte, o que significava seis meses de férias, podendo se organizar tranquilamente em seu novo lar. Gostava das coisas assim: planejadas e dentro do seu alcance.

Não sabia se estava dormindo ou se estava acordada, apenas via algumas imagens passando por sua cabeça, as mesmas de quando saíra mais cedo: o dia da morte de seus pais. Era estranho, nunca que tais lembranças lhe perturbaram tanto quanto agora; tentava pensar em algo diferente, mas sempre acabava caindo nessas lembranças. _O que é que há comigo hoje?_ pensou consigo, _Será que é porque estão completando... Quanto mesmo? DEZ! Dez anos desde a morte deles? __**É hora de despertar...**__ Uhn? Despertar? Já? __**Iie... Desperte o lírio...**__ Lírio? Despertar o lírio? _A imagem de sua mãe se formou em sua mente, ela sorriu e disse ao estender a mão: **_Kagome, é hora de revelar quem você_**** é**.

XXXXX

Ele estava todo esparramado em sua cama, não importava o quanto estivesse frio, ele jamais sentia um vestígio sequer quando estava por ali. Conhecia frios piores na verdade. Fazia hora na cama por ter ido dormir muito tarde, a presença daquela jovem ainda lhe era perturbadora e tentava de todo jeito se livrar dela; cerrou os olhos com força quando ouviu alguém bater à sua porta. Sabia que era cedo demais para receber alguma visita, mesmo porque não avisara a ninguém que estaria em Tóquio.

- Inuyasha, eu sei que está aqui. Abre a porta. - ouviu a voz levemente rouca.

- Babaa? - levantou-se depressa ao reconhecer e abriu a porta de supetão - O que faz aqui babaa?!

Olhou raivoso para a mulher de idade avançada à sua frente. Ela usava uma camisa branca e saia vermelha, ambas quentinhas para se proteger do inverno; tinha um tapa olho em seu olho direito; seu cabelo grisalho estava preso em um coque e mantinha em seu rosto um belo sorriso.

- Isso é jeito de falar com uma senhora de idade como eu?

- Não interessa! Como descobriu que eu estava aqui?

- Myouga passou lá em casa ontem à tarde e me contou. - contou ao entrar no quarto.

_Eu vou esmagar aquela pulga!_ o rapaz prometeu a si mesmo.

- Acredita mesmo que ela está por aqui? - perguntou a visitante.

Percebendo que a conversa tornou-se mais séria, Inuyasha passou pela senhora e sentou-se em sua cama, vestindo logo em seguida a camisa que tinha por ali.

- Não tenho certeza. Ainda não percebi nenhum vestígio dela.

- Você sabe que para ela voltar a esse mundo...

- É preciso alguém para controlá-la... Mas... Não temos como ter certeza que haverá alguém poderoso suficiente para contê-la.

- Você não pode fazer seu pedido.

- Bah! Pare de me encher com essa conversa de novo! Vou me tornar um youkai completo e não me interessa o que terei de fazer para que isso aconteça.

A senhora sorriu apesar da forma brusca que ele lhe respondera. O conhecia há muito tempo, sabia que ele não faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance, afinal ele era bom embora gostasse bancar o durão. Sentou-se na cama dele, calmamente, precisava pensar em algo para tirar tal ideia e desejo de cabeça, pois aquilo poderia se tornar um grande problema futuramente. A conversa seria longa desta vez.

XXXXX

- Kagome, essa é a última caixa. - disse seu irmãozinho ao depositar uma enorme caixa no chão da sala do apartamento, agora de sua irmã - Tem certeza que você tem de sair de casa? Eu não posso vir com você?

Ela olhou pesarosa para o irmão, sempre brigaram muito, todavia recentemente eles se tornaram bem próximos. Agora ali estava ele, pedindo para ficar em casa. _Por que será que acho isso um tanto estranho?_ Sorrindo e falando em tom de brinca, acaba por perguntar:

- Ora... Pra quê isso Souta? Por que iria querer que eu continuasse em casa?

- Porque assim o jii-chan não pode me obrigar a trabalhar nas coisas do templo. - (capota) - Afinal, sobrou pra mim agora.

- E é só por isso que você quer vir morar comigo? - **¬¬'** _Como pude pensar que era por causa de nossa amizade?_

Ele riu sem graça e ela girou os olhos em sinal de tédio, não demorando a voltar a sorrir. Envolveu o pescoço dele com seu braço esquerdo e fez um cafuné na cabeça dele com a outra mão.

- Pode vir me visitar quando quiser, mas jii-chan é responsável por você, não eu.

- Tudo bem. - suspirou desanimado. - Então eu já vou.

- Obrigada pela ajuda Souta.

Ele sorriu em resposta e pareceu se lembrar de algo quando chegou a porta, já que virou-se rapidamente e falou:

- Olhe primeiro a caixa com os objetos do seu quarto.

- Por quê?

- Meu presente de aniversário pra você. - sorriu animado - Até mais onee-chan!

Dito isso, saiu deixando-a muito curiosa para poder desempacotar as coisas calmamente do jeito que planejara. Daria apenas uma olhada, nada demais. Acabou por decidir começar a arrumar as coisas pelo quarto, pois cinco caixas, fora as malas que tinha de desfazer, para revistar era muita coisa; ficou agradecida ao seu avô por ter montado todos os móveis na semana anterior. Começou pela caixa perto do seu guarda-roupa, revirou o que podia e nada diferente. A seguir foi para a caixa em cima da sua mesinha de estudo, nada também. Foi procurar na caixa em cima de sua cama, havia um embrulho diferente e, ao abrir, quase capotou: uma parte da nadadeira de qualquer coisa, viu um bilhete perto, que dizia:

_**Kagome, esse é um dos artigos mais preciosos que tenho,**_

_**é a metade de uma nadadeira de Kappa que tem sido passada**_

_**pelas gerações dos Higurashi, isso lhe trará sorte nas novidades **_

_**que passará a ter na vida.**_

_**Jii-chan.**_

Conseguiu imaginar o rosto de satisfação de seu avô ao vê-la com aquilo. _Jii-chan... Quando vai aprender a dar presentes normais?_ Pensou ao jogar o presente no lixo. Faltavam duas caixas, preferiu tentar a caixa aos pés de sua cama. Viu um embrulho lindo e intacto bem abaixo de seu novo material escolar; pegou-o com cuidado, sentou-se sobre sua cama e pousou a caixa sobre a perna. Curiosa quanto ao que poderia ser, abriu sem demora e seus olhos brilharam de felicidade.

- SEU PESTINHA! COMPROU O VESTIDO QUE EU ESTAVA DE OLHO!

Riu ao observar o belíssimo vestido. Havia combinado com Yuka, Eri e Ayumi de ir a uma danceteria no centro para a comemoração de seu aniversário; só havia aceitado porque se não elas teriam feito chantagem emocional e, também, era hora de começar a viver por si, certo? Estava com dezoito anos, sabia o que era certo e errado, então poderia tomar conta de si mesma.

- SOUTA VOCÊ É DEMAIS! Bem... Preciso dar um jeito na vida... Mas antes... - olhou a sua volta - Arrumar essa bagunça que já está me tirando do sério!

XXXXX

Horas mais tarde, as três amigas, todas muito bem arrumadas, esperavam na portaria dos apartamentos a chegada da aniversariante. Eri estava com um belo vestido estilo tomara que caia, preto, destacando bem sua pele clara; passou rímel para os olhos ficarem bem mais chamativos, e a sombra variava do branco ao preto belíssima; passou gloss; usava uma sandália bem alta, preta, para destacar as pernas finas e levava consigo uma pequena bolsa preta com lantejolos pretos bem brilhantes; seu cabelo estava jogado para o lado direito, deixando-a com o ar de mais velha. Yuka usava um vestido, quatro dedos acima dos joelhos, verdes, para destacar não só a pele como os cabelos vermelhos; seu vestido tinha alças finas que caíam por sobre os ombros, lhe dando um tom muito sedutor para alguém da idade dela; calçava um enorme tamanco prata para combinar perfeitamente com suas joias, como sempre. Ayumi havia prendido o cabelo em um alto rabo de cavalo, porém, enfeitara a cabeça com pequenos enfeites com strass; seu vestido era vermelho, mais puxado para o tom de vinho, com alguns bordados feitos à mão de borboletas (ela sempre amou borboletas); calçava um sapato vermelho e um bolero também vermelho; mantinha em suas mãos a bolsa dourada, combinando com seus acessórios como Yuka sugerira.

Já um pouco nervosas, chamaram Kagome pelo interfone pela milésima vez (mentira! foi pela quinta vez!) e, mais uma vez, não obtiveram resposta. Dispostas a deixar a aniversariante para trás, Yuka virou-se de frente as meninas (que estavam de costas para a portaria) e disse:

- Das duas, uma: ou a gente vai se divertir e Kagome que se dane; ou a gente entra e a puxa pelos cabelos, porque desse jeito não dá!

- Seja um pouco mais paciente, Yuka-chan - Ayumi se pronuncia - Aposto que ela deve estar descendo as escadas.

- Mesmo tendo um elevador aqui? - **-.-'** _Que burra!_

_****_Ayumi sorriu sem graça.

- Fato é: não podemos mais - avistou Kagome e foi perdendo a fala - perder... tempo... aqui...

- Yuka-chan? - elas chamaram.

As duas, vendo os olhos arregalados da amiga, voltaram-se para onde a terceira olhava e foi realmente uma surpresa: Kagome estava vestida com um belíssimo vestido azul-petróleo, que ia até três dedos acima do joelho, que tinha apenas uma manga comprida (a direita, do lado esquerdo o ombro estava descoberto); no busto tinha uma renda delicada e feita com linhas prateada e azul-petróleo, formando o desenho de algumas flores, e que se estendia ao longo da manga; a saia era lisa e de seda, levemente rodada; calçara sandálias pratas, com três tiras bem em cima dos dedos do pé e com seis strass perto do dedo mindinho do pé, formando uma flor; seu cabelo estava preso é um belíssimo coque, com alguns fios soltos ao longo do rosto; a maquiagem estava leve e delicada, completando o visual. Ela estava perfeita!

Sorriu ao ver as amigas atônitas com sua aparência e elas conheciam a origem do vestido, provavelmente a atacariam com milhares de perguntas, então, para evitar esse transtorno, foi logo dizendo:

- Esse é o presente que Souta me deu de aniversário.

- Souta?! - elas perguntaram - Quando?!

- Provavelmente quando me despistou no parque.

- De onde ele tirou dinheiro?

- Não quero nem saber. - logo disse - Quero é aproveitar essa noite! Vamos?

- HAI! - todas gritaram e, em seguida, chamaram um táxi.

XXXXX

- Inuyasha, sabe que não pode ficar saindo assim durante a noite. - repreendeu a senhora de idade.

- Feh! À noite é mais fácil me esconder. - disse colocando a camisa social - Preciso encontrar uma pessoa.

- Totoussai - o viu enrijecer - acha que ainda não te conheço? - ele fechou a cara e não respondeu - Cuidado, ultimamente coisas estranhas tem ocorrido ao longo da cidade.

- Eu sei, farei o possível para me manter afastado desses youkais desgraçados.

- Onde Totoussai está?

- Ora... Você não sabe tudo, babaa?

- Eu sei as coisas relacionadas a você, não a seres externos.

Ele girou os olhos e pegou o cinto para a calça.

- Em uma danceteria aqui perto. Não vou estragar o desfarce.

- Assim, espero. É difícil manter essa sua forma por mais do que um dia.

- E é estranho me ver assim por mais de uma noite. Hoje é noite de lua nova, então...

- Pela manhã você estará com a mesma forma de sempre.

- Certo, tenho até as seis da manhã. - andou até a porta - Fique quieta aqui babaa. Não quero trabalho quando voltar.

- Fique tranquilo, não farei nada.

- Feh!

Saiu sem nem mesmo despedir-se dela, sabia que ela não faria nada, basta todo o sermão que teve de ouvir ao longo do dia sobre fazer o que é certo, mesmo que isso signifique abrir mão do que se mais deseja. Não abriria mão de ser um youkai completo nunca! Queria ser forte! Se tornaria mais forte. Afastou as ideias momentaneamente, para poder conversar com o antigo amigo de seu pai, um senhor de idade, de cara fina, olhos esbugalhados, pele morena, cabelo preso em um baixo rabo de cavalo que geralmente ficava em uma sala isolada.

Entrou sem problema algum, passou pela multidão pensando o quanto os seres humanos eram nojentos ao dançarem daquele jeito, ainda pele cheiro de suor que enchia o lugar; detestava lugares fechados daquele jeito. Entrou na salinha do cara e, assim que foi percebido pelo dono, respirou fundo ao receber um abraço apertado do anfitrião.

- Seja bem-vindo Inuyasha. Sente-se. Sente-se. - sentaram-se em volta de uma mesinha - Então, quer alguma bebida?

- Um pouco de saquê... Preciso esfriar a cabeça.

- Problemas com mulheres? Sei como é... - começou a rir.

- Eu vim por um assunto bem importante. - ignorou o último comentário - Vim pela Tessaiga.

O homem parou de rir e abriu um olho para ver a expressão do rapaz. Ele não queria perder tempo mesmo, respirou fundo e disse:

- Saiam daqui, preciso conversar com uma pessoa em particular.

Todos sabiam que quando Totoussai iria conversar em particular com alguém, era melhor estar longe, então não foi estranho ver o local se esvaziar rapidamente. Deixando o copo de saquê de lado, sentou em forma de Iótos.

- O que o fez procurar pela Tessaiga, Inuyasha?

- Preciso ficar mais forte. - respondeu imediatamente - Até conseguir me tornar um youkai completo preciso ter um jeito de lutar melhor e sei que é a espada que Oyaji deixou para mim.

- Seu chichi-ue realmente deixou Tessaiga para você, mas... - olhou firmemente para o rapaz - Não está pronto para tê-la.

- Como é que é? - revoltou-se.

- Isso mesmo que ouviu. Precisa se preocupar com o mesmo que seu chichi-ue se preocupava, caso contrário jamais conseguirá tomá-la.

- Pelo menos sabe onde está? - tentou, precisava encontrá-la o mais rápido possível.

- No túmulo de seu chichi-ue. - Myouga aparece pulando em meio a mesa - Inuyasha-sama, Sesshoumaru atacou o túmulo do seu chichi-ue em busca da Tessaiga.

- Ele jamais será capaz de tomar Tessaiga, a não ser que ele mude o coração.

- Coração? Do que eu preciso para tê-la?

- Isso, você terá de descobrir sozinho, Inuyasha.

XXXXX

Já havia algum tempo que estava lá dentro e dançando, mas, por ter gasto tanto tempo arrumando suas coisas, Kagome já não aguentava mais nada, precisava sentar um pouco. O som estava muito alto, mal conseguia entender o que era cantado, se aproximou das meninas e disse que se sentaria para tomar alguma cosia, precisava de água urgentemente. Com dificuldade, passou pelas pessoas e conseguiu sua garrafinha de água, respirou fundo. Não servia para lugares daquele jeito, acabara de descobrir, gostava muito mais de ficar em casa, lendo alguma coisa ou vendo algum programa na TV, era bem melhor.

Reparou que um rapaz a olhava fixamente, chegou até a corar com o olhar dele, não era um olhar inocente como se tivesse flertando com ela. _Eu quero ir para casa._ Até que ele era bonito: cabelos loiros, olhos levemente puxados e verdes, pele morena de sol, só não esperava vê-lo sair de seu lugar e sentar-se ao seu lado, seu desespero cresceu rapidamente.

- Oi, tudo bem? - ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, pois mantinha a boca ocupada com água - Qual é o seu nome?

- Kagome. - respondeu ao afastar a garrafa de água.

- Você é nova pela região, não é? nunca a vi aqui.

- Sim... Er... Na verdade... Estou comemorando meu aniversário.

- Mesmo?! Isso é ótimo! Eu te pago uma rodada. - disse enquanto chamava um atendente.

- IIE! - o parou - eu não bebo!

- Qual é! É seu aniversário... Só um pouco...

- Arigato, mas... Eu já vou. - precisava sair de perto dele, sentia isso.

Pegou a bolsa que quase esquecera em casa só não se afastou porque o cara a segurou fortemente pelo braço.

- Ei! Qual é! Não vai nem dançar comigo?

- Por favor, me solte. - tentava se livrar dele, mas nada acontecia - Me deixe ir.

- De jeito nenhum... Depois de me acender você terá de me acalmar...

Entendendo muito bem o recado, o chutou no meio das pernas e saiu correndo. Quem imaginaria que isso aconteceria? Vez por outra olhava para trás, tentando ver se ele a seguia e, em uma dessas vezes, acabou por trombar em uma pessoa e cair em cima dela. Sentou-se rapidamente e, preocupada, acabou por disparar:

- Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Eu não te vi! Que burrice da minha parte! Você está bem?

Para sua surpresa, reconheceu a pessoa na qual caíra em cima: era ele! O rapaz do parque! Seu rosto esquentou rapidamente, não acreditava que o havia feito cair, de novo.

- Você... - ela acabou por dizer - Não imaginei que...

- Sai de cima! - falou rude se levantando - Olhe por onde anda! Por acaso é cega?

- Eu já me desculpei. - também se levantou - E eu não fui a única que não estava olhando por onde andava.

- Feh! Siga seu caminho.

Dito isso, saiu sem olhar para trás. Ela o observou se afastar aos poucos, ele era estranho; as duas vezes que o encontrara, ela tentara ser gentil e ele fora grosso com ela. _Talvez ele passou por alguma situação ruim_, pensou mais um pouco, _mas duas vezes seguidas? Não. Ele é um mal-humorado isso sim._ Respirou fundo para continuar a seguir seu caminho mas fora impedida, quando olhou para trás, o cara que ela chutara.

- Agora você vai ver...

O medo tomou conta de seu corpo e o paralisou; o que poderia fazer? Não queria ser ferida, não queria que nada lhe acontecesse, então... Aconteceu: um clarão iluminou o local e causou até interferência no som; do corpo da jovem saia uma luz azul (eu detesto rosa gente, sinto muito, mas vai ser azul) e ela sentia como se um rio fluísse de si, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, apenas acontecia. _Mas o qu..._ De repente a luz cessou e seu corpo voltou ao normal. Aquele que antes era um belo rapaz diante de si, agora era um ser completamente diferente e horrendo, jamais imaginara que algo assim poderia existir.

- O que... O que você fez? - ele perguntou caído de joelhos parecendo estar sem forças.

- Eu... Eu... - olhou para as próprias mãos - Eu não sei...

- Vai pagar!

Ele saltou no intuito de atacá-la e ela apenas se encolheu um pouco e fechou os olhos esperando o impacto, que não chegara momento algum. Percebendo que realmente não fora atingida, abriu os olhos e viu o rapaz no qual trombara agora mesmo; o que ele fazia ali? Segurava um pedaço de metal, provavelmente acertara o outro ser com aquilo.

- Ei! Por que não pegue alguém do seu tamanho? - perguntou provocando o outro - Atacar garotas indefesas não é muito bonito para um youkai da sua laia.

_Youkai?! Eles... Existem!_, ela se alarmou.

- Então por que não luta comigo?

O youkai que parecia um bode riu zombeteiro.

- O que um humano como você poderá fazer?

- Oi... - virou-se para ela - Quantas horas são?

Rapidamente olhou no celular dentro da bolsa.

- Seis... Seis horas...

- Na hora. - virou-se para o outro e disse - Você não vai apanhar de um humano.

Para a surpresa ainda maior dela, o corpo do rapaz brilhou com o nascer do sol: seus cabelos negros tornaram-se prateados, suas unhas se tornaram garras, os caninos cresceram, um par de orelhas caninas apareceu no topo de sua cabeça e seus olhos negros tornaram-se dourados. _Mas o que... Ele é?_

- Vai apanhar de um hanyou.

- Hanyou?! Não me faça rir.

- Heh... Está duvidando.

- Ano...

Ele a olhou pelo canto dos olhos, podia ver o medo estampado no rosto dela.

- Fique tranquila. - disse ao voltar a encarar o inimigo - Vou eliminá-lo.

O outro se preparou e não demorou a avançar, rindo ele gritou:

- Sankou Tentsusou!

Ela o viu cortar o bode em quatro partes e, logo em seguida, este desaparecer como se tivesse sido queimado. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, não sabia se era por medo ou curiosidade. O que ele era? Como havia feito aquilo? Aquilo só podia ser um sonho, certo? Ouviu passos vindo em sua direção, tremeu de medo ao perceber que era ela, o que poderia fazer? Percebeu que ele parou e o ouviu perguntar em tom perigasomente ameaçador:

- Teme... Quem é você?

**Bem gente... Está mais um capítulo... por favor, me ajudem a escrevê-lo... demorei muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito mesmo desta vez mas foi pq nova fase da vida, agora serei mais regular... se kiserem sugerir alguma coisa, fiquem à vontade... Como disse antes: estou aprendendo aqui... espero que todos sejam compreensivos e me auxiliem a escrever...**


End file.
